


Dinner and a Wedding

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, homophobic parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel came out to his family, on his eighteenth birthday, they kicked him out. He was expecting it, having already packed his bags into the impala for Dean to drive over to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

After Castiel came out to his family, on his eighteenth birthday, they kicked him out. He was expecting it, having already packed his bags into the impala for Dean to drive over to his house.

His parents screamed at the top of their lungs, telling him to get out, and he did so calmly much to their chagrin.

Dean kissed him on their doorstep, walked him to the car, and they took off down the road to his own house a few towns away.

It’s only about an hour’s drive, and it’s the best hour Castiel has ever lived. Dean pulls off to the side of the road half-way through the trip to kiss him silly, and then they’re pulling back onto the highway.

Dean’s family is incredibly comforting, nice beyond comprehension, and Castiel is more than happy to sleep in the same bedroom as Dean (although they have to keep the door open).

Mary hugs him each morning, makes them both coffee and drops them off at school before she heads to work.

Dean and Castiel hold hands in the hallways, and no one cares. Literally not a single person turns a head, turns a nose up, it’s all good feedback about how cute of a couple they make.

Castiel wishes his parents were so open, but he doesn’t even want to think about them lest it ruin the high he’s been riding the past few months.

It’s another year before they talk to him. He needs money for college, the little bit he knows they have for him saved up somewhere, and they aren’t totally cold hearted. He knows they’ll give him this.

The letter he receives in the mail is all the notice he gets of what he has to do. Michael, his eldest brother, has always been particularly horrible to him about his sexuality, threatening to tell their parents when he found a boy walking out of Castiel’s bedroom, dazed look telling all.

Michael is getting married to a woman Castiel doesn’t know, and he doesn’t want the pleasure of meeting her anytime soon, but on the back of the invitation is a note telling him the check he'll receive is void until he appears at the wedding with a _Mr. Dean Winchester_.

Worry buries itself deep in Castiel’s gut, and he struggles to breathe.

“Hey, Cas, honey, are you okay?” Mary asks, and Castiel shakes his head.

“You know how I asked my parents for my college fund?”

“Yes, did they say no?”

“Not exactly,” Castiel sighs. “They say I can have it if I bring Dean to my brother’s wedding.” Mary cards a hand through his hair, and he leans into the motherly touch.

“Oh, honey, it’s okay.” She kisses the top of his head. “Do you want me to tell Dean?”

“No, it’s okay, Mary, but thank you.”

He accepts the hug and cup of hot chocolate she gives him, and then he climbs the stairs to Dean and his room.

The wedding is a week later, and the suits Dean’s father rented them are crisp and clean, and Castiel wants to kiss Dean to forget this is really happening.

They arrive at Castiel’s house -- the limo in front is going to take them all to the venue. Gabriel and Anna run out of the house, both dressed in their finest, and they embrace him, hugging him tight in their arms.

Castiel crumbles, lets them guide him into the house, and Dean follows behind them closely.

Michael is getting his suit touched up, arms in the air and legs spread, people working around him to make sure he looks his best, as if he doesn’t every other day.

When he sees Castiel, he sneers and turns away.

“What are you doing here, Castiel?” He asks, and Cas flinches. Anna squeezes his arm reassuringly. It makes the thing blocking his air supply loosen a bit.

“Mother invited Dean and I. Dean, this is my brother Michael, Michael this is my boy --”

“Get out of my sight.” Michael snaps, glaring at the both of them, and Castiel shoots Dean an apologetic glance. Dean, however, does not seem intimidated, glaring back with the same intensity if not greater.

Castiel turns out of his siblings hold to latch onto Dean’s arm, pulling him outside before he does something he'll regret.

When Michael is finished and everyone is filing into the limo, Castiel and Dean get shoved off to the side.

“Take a taxi,” Michael snaps, and slams the door shut. They’re left on the curb, and Castiel’s shoulders fall.

“Dean, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen, and --”

“Cas, I don’t care about me, I’m not offended. It’s you I’m worried about. Are _you_ okay?” Castiel nods. “Good, because dad got us those little bottles of vodka to drink in the car on the way there to take the edge off.” Dean grins, and Castiel beams back.

“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“You better because I don’t want you to leave me if I accidentally end up ripping the head off your brother’s body.” Castiel laughs.

Dean calls a cab, and Castiel drinks down his little bottle of vodka, probably not enough to fill a glass, only the size of his middle finger. He gulps it until it’s gone even though it burns his throat. Dean drinks his while in the taxi, and Castiel yells the address over the abnormally loud engine.

When they get there everyone is already arriving. Dean and Castiel save themselves seats in the back row. Castiel and Dean mingle with Michael’s soon-to-be wife’s family, and they’re overly nice, excited about their daughters betrothal. 

“So, how long have you two been together?” Her aunt asks, and she isn’t unkind about it. She’s looking between them, smiling wide. Dean and Castiel exchange looks, and she laughs. “I know your family is unaccepting of these things, Castiel, but if you two ever need someone to vouch, my wife and I can.” Dean shakes her hand, and she kisses Castiel on the cheek. Sure enough, she walks back and kisses an equally beautiful woman on the mouth.

“Good to know we have people on our team, now.” Dean says, and Castiel nods.

“Castiel.” An icy voice says behind them, and Castiel turns to see his mother, Naomi, standing behind them, face steeled.

“Mother. How are you?”

“I am well. How have you been doing? Well in school, I assume.”

“Yes, I am. I got into Stanford and so did Dean.”

“Ah, you must be Dean Winchester. I’ve heard many things about you.”

Dean looks nervous shaking her hand, and Castiel bites his lip.

“Mrs. Novak.” He regards her, and she nods her head approvingly.

His father comes up behind Naomi.

“Chuck, this is Dean Winchester, Castiel’s close friend.”

“He’s my --”

“We should get to our seats.” She pulls Chuck away, and he shrugs his shoulders, following her like a puppy.

Castiel sighs, frustrated.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Dean cups his face, leaning down to his height, and he kisses him on the mouth, licking past his lips. Someone clears their throat, and they move to their seats.

The ceremony is beautiful, and if the anger under Castiel’s skin wasn’t making his blood boil, he would be happy to be here, reveling in the smell of the fresh flowers and pretty women.

Gabriel and Anna sneak away half-way through the ceremony to sit with them in the back, and Anna holds the hand Dean isn’t in her own, squeezing his whenever he squeezes hers.

Gabriel whispers to Dean through the rest of it, and they get shushes more times than Castiel can count. He's glad they're getting along.

Michael and his wife make a great couple, Castiel thinks, and when they kiss he claps like everyone else, and not out of obligation. He's happy his brother has found someone as special to him as Dean is to Castiel.

At the end of the ceremony Naomi comes up to them both, and hands Castiel his check. Dean leans down to whisper something in his ear.

“You know, I think we should get out of here. I didn’t see a closet, and I really want to know what you have on under that suit.”

Castiel shivers and shoves Dean’s shoulder playfully. He waggles his eyebrows, and Castiel rolls his eyes.

“Fine, but I get to be on top.”

“As long as you take me out to dinner with that huge wad of cash you got there.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
